The Measurement and Imaging Core will integrate and analyze the urodynamic and vesical neck (VN) kinematic data from 690 women for Projects 1, 2 and 3. It will provide each project with the standardized data set required. Using ultrasound images determine, in a (local) symphyseal coordinate system, vesical neck displacement vectors (VNC, VNV, VNK) for each of the Multi-component Pelvic Floor Assessment activities (deep cough, Valsalva, maximum Kegel) from the resting position (Aim 1). The resulting vesical neck support stiffness (VNS) during cough and Valsalva maneuvers will be calculated and provided to each project. Using magnetic resonance (MR) image reconstruction, individual Project 2 patient pelvic floor geometry will be compared with the age-appropriate with the age-appropriate probabilistic atlas of healthy young, middle-age or old pelvic floors, each created for Project 1 using existing scans of 30 continent women between 20 and 74 years of age (Aim 2). Lastly (Aim 3), the Core will provide bioengineering and technical support to each project maintaining the hardware and software of the instrumented speculum used to measure levator ani contractile maintaining the hardware and software of the instrumented speculum used to measured levator ani contractile properties, and analyze and prepare that data (LAR and LAMVC) on levator ani muscle force for all 690 women.